totaldramagonewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tomas T/Opinions about characters
My opinion about the characters in this fanseason this is not ranking Bobby Joe By far he is pretty funny. Kinda less annoying version of Staci but overall he is nice. canon counterpart = Staci Brandon By far the cutest guy. Don't have much to tall about him but his relationship with Diana seems to be good. canon counterpart = Cameron Celia Ok. She is the main antagonist and by far she is decent. But i have to problems with her: 1. sometimes it seems the writers force her bad attitude too much. 2, it seems her strategy is the same as scott's. and i didn't liked his strategy. It worked for him but it was pretty pointless. I hope there is something bigger behind her strategy. But i like how she behaive so nice and supportive toword everyone. Thing that never happened in the actual female antagonist in the true total drama. By far i enjoyed her characters defintly made it to the final 3. canon counterpart = Heather Chad Just male version of Amy. He is bully and jerk and that's it. By far my least favorite character. canon counterpart = Topher Daniel I think she had big chance to be finalist. She is the same trope as Bridgette, Zoey and Sky. She is very supportive, sometimes akward and very compitive. canon counterpart = Bridgette Diana I don't have a lots to say about her. By far she was under the rader. But i love her raltionship with Brandon canon counterpart = Ellody Iris She was fine most of the time. I expected her to go early. canon counterpart = nobody? Jade Evil Dakota. thats it. In her audition it looked like she will be nice to everyone but mean behind their back. A double face person, But actually Celiia doing it while Jade just b*tching everyone. Makes her really less likable and intresting. canon counterpart = Amy Madison Just like Daniel i can see her as finalist. My favorite female by far. She is funny, good person, akward for time to time. Since her audition i wanted her to win and im sure she will make it to the finale in case it will be two females. In my headcanon she is Tyler's sister canon counterpart = Sky Maia She's cute/ Nothing much. i just dont get what she supposed to be. In the first episode she seems to be a kinda clueless but in the second she kinda the girl who nice to eveyone and sometimes interfers. By far she pretty cute canon counterpart = Katie Michael The hottest guy in the cast. I didn't expected him to go so early. He pretty bland and i don't have very much to say about him canon counterpart = nobody Nate Guy with akward social skills. Hi that's me! i can realte to him in so many levels. Funny, nice, cute, I hope his relationship with Daniel will work. canon counterpart = Trent Nicole She looks like Duncan and Courtney's dathger from the future. by far she remainds me pasimic version of TDI Duncan. While Duncan was great in TDI he became such a jerk after. Hope Nicole will stay cool. canon counterpart = Gwen Remi Franch less evil Alejandro? I can see him kinda male version of Anne Maria. person who flirt with one of the main couple and becoms a threat about the relationship. By far he was decent canon counterpart = Alejnadro Sandy Such a cutie and nice. nothing elase. I love her friendship with Bobby and Tim (team e-scop 2.0?). But why she has the red devil mask from scream queens in the intro? canon counterpart = Sadie S Deezy While i dislkied him in the first episode i really began to like him in the second one. Sadly i don't think he will make it to the merge and i think he will be one of the closet boot. Myabe the first victim from his owen team canon counterpart = Izzy Tim My favorite male by far. So cute and nice. I love his horror plot that began in the second episode becaus i love horror so much. Prediction Not the tratidional prediction when sombody writes his/her thinking about the order of the elimination. Just prediction about what wil happen: Chade and Jade - one of them is goning to eliminated before the merge.I think its better that way becasue they just the same character but with two genders. Celia - whit the expetion of Alejandro, every main antagonist make it to the final three or four so im sure it will happend with celia in case the finale will be one girl and one boy. But if it will be two girls Celia will make it to the final four while male will be in the final three (maybe chad becasue we need antagonisitc person in the final three) Merge - I gues the merge will be with 8 campers. dour guys and four girls, I think the girls will be Madison, Celia, Daniel and Jade or Nicole (deptent if Chad will make it to the merge. The guys will be Nate, Tim, Remi and Brandon or Chade (depents if Jade will make it to the merge). Final two - since we had two male final two in the canon series i don;'t think (and want) it to happen here. But i guess its possible for two females. If it will be two females i can see Nicole and Madison. If it will be male and female i guess the male will be Tim and the female will be Dniel. Teams - it's not predction and more wish. I don't want this fanseason to follow the teams formula from TDA, TDROTI, TDPI ane first 11 episode of TDWT. I hate the formula with super supirior that wins almost al lthe time and super infrior team that lost all the time and only two or three make it to the merge. We can say a lots of bad things about the abomination that called TDAS but if they did something right its the balance between the teams. The supirior team has only one victory more than the infirior. and both teams lost the same number of people (three from each team) so i hope the teams formula of TDI, TDAS and the sevond half of TDWT will be here as well Category:Blog posts